Still can't think of a good one
by I Am Moon
Summary: Yeah. Great Title...x.x -WARNING: Slash! StanKyle- R rating for now, might change later. Stan and Kyle are graduating from college and returning home to South Park. Fear the crappy summary! Fear it!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the first fic I'm ever posting on the internet. Be proud of me. 3 It IS a slash fic, like I said, so if you don't like that kinda stuff, don't read it. I also rated it R because there is some mild cursing (by mild, I mean I used shit, like twice or something…) and sex scenes. Nothing too descriptive, but I don't know how it will be in future chapters, so the R rating is a 'just in case', and I'll change it if need be when I'm all done. That said, here is chapter one. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

It was a dark, cold, and quiet night. There were few sounds that could be heard; the clock ticking, the gentle hum of a computer modem, the clicking of a key board, and the sound of Stan snoring, ever so slightly. Kyle stopped typing for a moment to listen. Stan was perfect. He got perfect grades, he had a perfect body, and a perfect smile. He was perfectly sweet and kind. Kyle couldn't think of a single flaw- except this one. Of course, he would never bring it up as one. He liked to tease him about it, but Stan knew it was all a playful joke. Kyle never minded. It was hardly noticeable. He actually liked it. It helped him fall asleep on nights he didn't think he'd be able to. It helped him feel closer to Stan, too. Like, maybe Stan was a bit less godly then he seemed. Maybe he was just as human as Kyle.

Kyle went back to typing for a few more minutes. He shivered, and wrapped his blanket more tightly around him. He looked up at the clock on the wall. 4:47 AM. He rubbed his eyes, which he had just realized hurt quite a bit from staring that the computer screen. Standing up, he pushed in his chair and tried as quietly as he could to climb over the piles of papers and books strewn across the floor over to the bed. As gently as possible, as so not to disturb him, he climbed into bed with Stan, and snuggled under the blankets. It really was cold…

"Mmmm…?" Stan grunted, rolling over to face Kyle as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Kyle kissed his lips gently and whispered, "Sorry. Go back to sleep."

Stan closed his eyes again and whispered, "What time is it? Is it late?"

"More like early." Kyle smirked, taking Stan in his arms.

"What are you still doing up? Don't you have a final tomorrow?" Stan sighed, cuddling into Kyle's chest.

"Your snoring was keeping me awake." Kyle snickered, gently running his hand up and down Stan's bare back.

"You weren't working on that book, were you?"

"It's almost done…"

"You said you weren't going to stay up late working on it any more. You need your sleep, especially with finals coming up." A hint of concern was present in his soft, tired voice.

"I won't have to any more." Kyle squeezed Stan gently and closed his eyes as well, and they both drifted off.

------------------------------------------------------------

When the alarm went off later that morning, Kyle rolled over to find Stan not there. He rubbed his eyes and tossed a pillow at the alarm clock, causing it to fall to the ground, but not stopping its buzzing. He sighed and forced himself to sit up, scooping up the alarm clock from the floor. He shut it off, firmly placed it back on the end table, and fell back into the mass of pillows and blankets.

A few minutes latter, Stan returned, his black hair wet, and clad only in a towel which was wrapped around his waist. He smiled and rolled his eyes, looking down at Kyle, who had closed his eyes again and looked as if he was headed back off to dream land. Stan pulled off his towel and dropped it on top of Kyle. Kyle grinned and threw the towel to the other side of the room and grabbed Stan around the waist, pulling him back into bed. Stan kissed him, and Kyle rolled over on top of him, still grinning. Stan reached up to run a hand through the much less curly, but still pretty wavy red hair and pulled Kyle's face down so their lips met. He flipped Kyle over and kissed him again.

"_You_ have a final in an hour." He reminded Kyle, starting to stand up again.

Kyle pulled him back down on top of himself, "Mmmm. That's plenty of time…"

Stan shook his head and placed a kiss on Kyle's forehead, "Go take a shower and get ready." He got up off the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers.

Kyle sighed and forced himself up again, stumbling off to the bathroom as Stan continued to get dressed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

As Stan fumbled with the keys, he could hear the phone ringing inside the room. 'Just a minute, just a minute…' he thought as he pushed the door open and dropped his book bag, reaching for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bubbalah! How are finals going?"

"Hi Sheila. They're going well. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Where's Kyle?"

"He's actually taking a final right now."

"Oh, really? He didn't tell me he had a final today…"

"I'm sure he just forgot to mention it. Things get pretty hectic around this time."

"Of course, dear. Well, you tell him to give me a call when he gets in. And good luck with the rest of your finals!"

"Will do. And thanks."

"Buh bye, dear."

"Bye Sheila."

Stan hung up the phone and scrawled out in big letters on the yellow note pad next to it, 'CALL YOUR MOTHER!'

---------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Broflovski house, the phone was ringing off the hook. A young Canadian boy finally reaches for the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ike."

"Kyle! What's up?"

"Working, studying, and more working and studying. Mom called earlier?"

"Yeah, hold on. I'll go get her… Moooooooom! Kyle's on the phone!"

"Okay! …Hello? Kyle?"

"Hey Ma."

"Kyle Bubbalah, I feel like it's been forever since I've talked to you! How come you didn't tell me you had a final today?"

"It's only been a few days. And it must have slipped my mind. I'm sorry. What's up?"

"Oh, I was just checking to see what time you need me to pick you up at the airport on Sunday."

"We're supposed to be getting there around noon."

"That's wonderful! Oh, I'm so excited to see my boys! You don't know how much I miss you two!"

"We miss you, too, mom. But I've got to go. I'll see you on Sunday!"

"Okay, Bubbalah, see you on Sunday!"

Kyle hung up the phone and collapsed onto the couch. He and Stan hadn't been home since their month long visit in July, six months ago. Now, they'd be going home for good. Four and a half years ago, they came here to New York City for college, and now they were going to be graduates, and return home. Overwhelmed by the number of choices they had, they had both taken on extra classes not needed for their majors in the first few years, causing them to have to stay in school for half a year. Now, it was December, and most other students would be going home for Christmas break, and returning in January for the second semester. But a few, like Kyle and Stan, would be going home as graduates, and staying there.

Kyle closed his eyes, remembering the town of South Park. He looked back to when he and Stan had fist met as infants, and at how they grew to be best friends over the years. Throughout elementary school, junior high, high school, and how they took their friendship to the next level, during the winter of their senior year. He could still clearly remember all the good times, and the bad. The hardship, and the joy. And now they would be returning to their home town as different people. As Mr. Broflovski, the elementary school teacher, and as Stanley Marsh, assistant researcher for the South Park Department of Geology. Everyone was surprised to hear that Stan had wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, but they were none the less proud. As Kyle prepared to pick a major, he looked back on his years of schooling in South Park, one shitty teacher after the next. That was when he decided that when he returned to South Park, he would return as a teacher, a sane teacher- and maybe one of the first, for the children of the town.

Kyle smiled, not thinking of the past years now, but of the future years. His parents, as a graduation gift, had purchased a house in his and Stan's name. 'A couple of working men need their own home to come back to every night,' he could hear his mother's voice, and see her smile in his head. 'Me and Stan,' he thought, 'together for four years; our own house. Our own lives. '

When he had snapped out of his day dream, Stan was sitting on the couch next to him, his arm around Kyle's shoulder, staring into Kyle's eyes. He smiled when Kyle had finally realized he was there.

"What were _you_ thinking about?" He smirked wickedly.

Kyle gave him a light shove and smiled, "Not _that_, you perv." He stuck his tongue out at Stan, who welcomed the opportunity and kissed him.

They pulled apart after a few moments, and Stan rested his head on Kyle's shoulder as he told him what he was thinking about. Kyle told him about how excited he was to be going back home, starting their new lives as college graduates and as working men. Stan smiled as he listened. He didn't need to hear it, he knew how excited Kyle was- but he loved hearing it.

It wasn't like they had never had jobs before. They had part time jobs at grocery stores and fast food places throughout high school, and even now Stan was a bartender at a club, where Kyle also worked, though Stan and a few close friends where the only ones who knew about his job. Kyle, in his love for singing, adventurous heart to try anything once, and his drive to prove Stan wrong, had taken a bet that he wouldn't sing in public while wearing drag. This bet, which he won, landed him a job doing just that a few nights a week at the club Stan bartended at. He had convinced his family and friends to be excepting of him when he came out, and he was grateful that they were now, for the most part, okay with it. It was a whole 'nother story, working as a singing queen in a gay club. One he wasn't ready to tell. But those were all just jobs. Now they were going to have careers.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Stan lay in his bed with his eyes closed and his arms folded behind his head. Kyle opened the door to their studio apartment and dropped a few plastic bags and his keys on the counter. He noticed Stan lying in bed, and he grinned. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his coat on the couch, making his way towards the bed. He quietly and gently climbed on top of Stan, causing him to open his eyes. They smiled at each other.

"Taking a little nap?" He asked.

"Mmmm. Just resting my eyes," Stan yawned. He lifted his head up and pressed his mouth to Kyle's.

Kyle licked Stan's lips, and Stan bit his tongue. They giggled and let their tongues meet, kissing sloppily. Breaking the kiss, Kyle sat up and pulled off Stan's shirt, then his own, and tossed them on the floor. He kissed Stan's neck, making his way down his chest. Stan moaned in pleasure. Kyle undid Stan's belt and pulled off his pants, tossing them aside as well. Stan smirked and pulled the blankets over their heads…

---------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for chapter one. I've already started chapter two, and I'll get it up as soon as I'm done. I don't know when that will be, though, because I haven't gotten the urgeto work on it (or any ideas for it)in a few days. Maybe some reviews will inspire me.All reviews are welcome- praises, flames, and the like. I didn't post this because I wanted people to love it. I don't expect you will. I posted it as a way to get some insight on my writing, and so I have a nagging reason to finish it. XP But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, people reviewed my fic! And they liked it! You guys made me happy. :D Stupid studying, finals and packing have kept me busy. But finals are done and I'm moving back home soon, so things should go a bit faster now. Well, depending on my brain and if I get ideas… o.o;;**

**Okay! Here's chapter two!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A while later, Stan and Kyle lay in bed, Kyle with his head resting on Stan's chest, and Stan with his arms wrapped around Kyle. For a while, they just laid there in silence, holding each other. Stan then took notice of the bags Kyle had left on the counter.

"What's in the bags?" He asked.

"Oh, crap…" Kyle said, jumping up, he pulled on a pair of pants and started taking things out of the bags, putting some in the refrigerator and some in cabinets.

"I'm going to make us a nice, romantic dinner tomorrow for our anniversary," he explained as he continued to put food away.

'Shit… our anniversary is tomorrow. How the hell did I forget?!' Stan thought as he watched Kyle, just smiling at him. 'I've gotta get something for him… what do I get? What do I get…?' He rolled out of the bed, pulling on his jeans, and helped Kyle put away the food. When everything was all put away, Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's waist and snuggled his head into Stan's chest. Stan smiled at the shorter boy and kissed the top of his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------

When Kyle awoke the next day, he rolled over to face Stan, only to find he was alone. He sat up and looked around the apartment. No Stan. He looked around, puzzled. He was sure Stan didn't have any finals today, and that he didn't have to work. Where could he be? Kyle shrugged and stumbled toward the shower.

When he got out, there was still no Stan. He called Stan's cell phone. No answer. Most of the day passed with no word from him. Kyle went out for a while. He remembered that they still needed some boxes and such to pack up their things, and he figured it was better to go get them now then sitting around worrying.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kyle stood in front of his door, fumbling with bags and boxes and looking for his keys, when the door across the hall opened. Three girls stood in the door way, whispering to each other. The two blonde girls kissed the brunette on the cheek and walked away. The girl with long, dark brown hair, sparking green eyes, and a wicked smile on her face was wearing nothing but white socks and a large gray t-shirt as she leaned on the door frame and watched the cute blondes disappear into the elevator. Kyle smiled, shook his head and laughed.

"I'm going to miss you, Val." He snickered, twisting the key in the lock and pushing open the door.

The girl turned her gaze to him for a moment, then walked across the hall and picked up a few of the bags he had left on the floor, following him into the apartment.

"When are you guys leaving?" She asked causally, putting his bags on the counter.

"Sunday." He replied.

"That's not nearly enough time to throw you a proper going away party." She grinned.

"Looks like you had your own little party today." Kyle snickered.

Kyle had always found it odd that the only other homosexual living in the entire building, at least that everyone else knew about, had ended up living right across the hall from him and Stan. He, Stan, and Val had grown to be pretty close in the four years he and Stan had lived there. She was the one who got Stan his job at the club. He really was going to miss her.

He looked around the apartment. Still no Stan. He checked the answering machine. No messages.

"Where's Stan at today?" The girl asked.

" …I don't know." Kyle replied, gloomily. "He must have gone out this morning. I haven't heard from him."

"That's odd…" she replied, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, you guys stop by later or tomorrow or something. We should something fun before you guys go."

Kyle smiled at her. "We will."

"I'll see ya later," She called over her shoulder as she walked back across the hall. Kyle began putting away his bags and boxes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too long after, the apartment door swung open, and in walked Stan. Kyle breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" He commanded.

Stan just snickered, "Out. Doing some things."

"And you couldn't answer your cell phone? Why didn't you tell me?! I was worried to death! I had no idea what happened to you! What were you out doing?" Kyle shouted.

Stan laughed again, and took Kyle in his arms, hugging him tightly. He loved when Kyle worried about him like that. He thought it was so cute. He leaned down and kissed his neck, and Kyle melted in his arms.

Kyle hated that. He hated that no matter what, everything would just melt away when Stan held him like that. No matter how angry he was, it didn't matter when he was in Stan's arms. He hated it almost as much as he loved it.

"You'll see …later." Stan whispered in his ear, and pulled away, walking off towards the bathroom. Kyle just sighed and started to get dinner ready.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully they'll be more from now on. Hope you liked! Thanks, again, to my reviewers! **


End file.
